The Secrets of a Dark Rose
by NariIsNapping
Summary: The Earl of Phantomive, Ciel Phantomhive, has been living the last two years of his life as the Queens guard dog. When one case comes to the attention of the young Earl, he comes across a mysterious new girl who always has wise words to say. When they begin to work together, new found secrets will be learned and relationships between the two will continue to grow.
1. The Mysterious Cloak

The cool night air of London pushed all the people on the streets back into their homes. The couples dashed together into their homes and snuggled together in their beds. The children were tucked into their beds for the night as their parents read them stories or sang a lullaby.

Everyone in London was happy in their homes enjoying the evening. Everyone but a child grazing throughout the streets. The people within their homes saw this and looked in wonder. All they saw was a black cloak with long blue hair peaking out.

The girl continued walking through the streets ignoring the stares of the people looking at her. She went past all the houses and onto an open road. She looked up and sighed as she saw the huge walk she still had left.

"Why couldn't the Earl live closer to the rest of us?" She spoke as if there was another person with her. She continued walking and eventually got to her destination.

She walked up to the door of the enormous mansion and knocked. After a moment the door was opened and a butler was standing there. He had the usual tailcoat a butler would and had raven black hair.

"Hello. Is there anything you need with Lord Phantomhive?" He gave the mysterious girl a quizzical look as he looked her over. He was even more questionable at her appearance.

"I have a letter for the Earl of Phantomhive. It is more so a request from the queen." The girl handed the butler the letter. He was quite curious as to why she was here.

"Why is her servant not here like always?" She just sighed and looked up. The butler saw that she had dark and icy blue eyes. Questionable, very questionable.

"A man was on his way here with the letter when someone attacked. They didn't bother to take the letter with them. I saw it was addressed to Lord Phantomhive and decided to bring it to his presence." The girl finished her statement and left.

She looked back for a slight moment and saw the butler look at her with curiosity. She ignored the look and trudged along. _What a peculiar butler the Earl has._

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I saw the mysterious girl walk away from the mansion back towards the town. She was a peculiar girl indeed. I looked back down at my hands to be reminded of the letter. I saw the seal of the queen and decided to bring it to my master immediately, knowing he was still up doing who knows what.

I walked all the way to the young masters office and knocked. After a second I heard a faint "Come in" and entered. I heard the young lord scoff. "Sebastian, you do realize how late it is. What do you want?" I sighed mentally at his statement. Always the same.

"Just a moment ago, a young lady came with a letter from the queen. She said it was a request." Young master Ciel sat up in wonder. A small smirk came onto my face but quickly vanished. "Well don't just stand there Sebastian, hand me the bloody letter!"

I laughed at his childish behavior and handed him the letter. He ripped it open with a knife he had in his desk. He started to read the letter and got a look of annoyance. "What does it say young Lord?"

Ciel sighed and repeated the letter. "_To the Earl of Phantomhive,_

_I would like you to investigate the series of murders of prostitutes in London. The women have been taken off the streets in the middle of the night and found dead the next morning. Please bring this case to a close as soon as possible. Signed Queen Victoria._"

After Ciel was done he sighed. "Why did her servant bring this in the middle of the night?" I looked at him and responded. "Actually, young master, as I said earlier, a young lady brought this letter here."

Ciel looked puzzled. "Why would a lady bring a letter from the queen to my manor in the middle of the night?" I gave a slight chuckle. "She found the letter by a man who was attacked and brought it here. It must have been a while for her to walk here."

Ciel just sighed and put the letter down. "Come on Sebastian, take me to bed. I will wake up early and investigate the crime." I bowed as Ciel walked out the room. "As you wish young master."

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girl was once again running throughout the streets of London on the cold and dark night. The people within their homes were still looking at her as she passed by. She continued walking until she was pulled into a random ally.

For some reason, the young girl didn't fight back. The person who grabbed her was utterly confused. "You seem peculiar." The voice was that of a man. He then sniffed the air. "Ooo! You smell like Bassy!" He then came closer to the girl with a knife in hand.

"You seem so delicate. I'll have fun with you." The girl could see a wide grin on the man's face. He then pushed the knife forward to where it would be in her eye. He then pulled it back out and laughed maniacally.

He stopped when he realized the knife was perfectly clean. He then looked back to where the girl was previously at to be greeted by air. The girl appeared behind him and leaned in. "If you want to kill someone, make sure it is not me."

The man turned around and didn't see anything. He was utterly confused as to where the girl went and how she avoided his knife. He didn't know what to do so he just slipped into a random building.

Meanwhile, the girl ran into a random building of her own. She closed the door quietly. She looked around and saw a bunch of familiar coffins. She chose one that looked big enough and laid in it, falling asleep shortly after.

**Morning Ciel's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the carriage being driven by Sebastian. Thoughts of the resent case came into mind. _Who would want to kill prostitutes in the middle of the night? It makes no sense. Maybe I can get some clues from Undertaker._ Before my thoughts became too deep, the carriage stopped and the door was opened.

"Young Master, we have arrived." Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. Madam Red and Lau came out of the carriage as well and we all walked into Undertaker's shop. I looked around and saw no one as usual. I sat down and sighed. "Undertaker come out. I have questions for you." I heard a creak from a coffin being opened and assumed it was Undertaker.

Oh how wrong I was. A girl in a black cloak with long blue hair stepped out. I was confused on who she was. "Excuse me, young Earl. What is it you need?" I was shocked to see she knew who I was without seeing me. Sebastian looked surprised for a moment as if recognizing her.

I regained my composure and spoke. "Yes, well, I came here to ask Undertaker a few questions. Where is he at the moment?" She just stood there for a minute before responding. "He is currently out at the moment but please redirect your questions at me. I am currently watching over the shop for him and have been for the past three days."

I was irritated that Undertaker was gone the one moment he could have been useful. "Very well then. I came to ask questions on the resent deaths that have been occurring around London." The girl came over with tea that came from nowhere.

"Yes. The multitude of women coming in here has been quite the nuisance. They were all victims of the attacker that has been roaming the streets recently." I looked at her as she finished pouring the tea. I smelt the familiar scent of Earl Grey.

I looked back at her to speak. "Yes. I would like to like to know what exactly happened to the girls if you wouldn't mind." She stood back up after pouring tea for the others. "As you know young Earl, the shop owner usually asks for a price. I don't like his payment he receives so I ask for something else."

I raised my brow at her request. "And what would that be?" She gave off a small smile. "All I ask for is the simple notion of appreciation." Everyone in the room had a blank expression in their faces. Even Sebastian and I did.

Lau spoke up before anyone could think. "Well that's easy. Thank you for all your hard work and help for us!" He gave off a cheeky smirk. The girl simply said "Wrong." Lau's smirk instantly fell and he sat in defeat.

Madam Red spoke up right after. "I know! Young lady, I would like to show my gratitude towards you by giving you this ring. You have worked hard for us." Once again, the girl said wrong, which made Madam Red pout.

She turned over towards me. "That leaves you young lord. Would you like to do it or have your butler do it? You both get a try." I sighed. "Sebastian, go ahead." Sebastian simply bowed and told us to go outside.

Me, Lau, and Madam Red stood outside waiting for a minute. We then heard the door open to reveal the strange girl. "I'm sorry. Your butler is not up to par with appreciation." My mouth fell open in surprise. We all walked in and Sebastian said "I'm sorry young master, I have failed you."

I was about to yell at him when the girl spoke. "You did not fail butler, you just didn't have what I wanted." She then turned to me and continued. "It is your turn young Earl. This is your last chance." I became nervous. If Sebastian couldn't do it, how could I. Then, an idea came into mind.

"I have nothing to appreciate you for. You have done nothing for me as of yet. If you want appreciation, give me something to appreciate you for." Lau and Madam Red were freaking out saying I ruined our chance. The girl then spoke up.

"Correct. Good job young Earl. You passed. I will give you the information you came for." Lau and Madam Red were shocked that that was the correct answer. The girl disappeared and came back rolling something in.

The thing she brought in was a coffin. She opened it up and there was an older woman in there. I couldn't exactly see anything useful. "What does this show?" The girl looked up into my eyes and I saw she had dark and icy blue eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show my expertise in the area." She closed the coffin and rolled it away. She came back very quickly afterwards. "Please get along with the information. I don't have all day." She came back up to us.

"Of course young Earl. The women brought in here are all the same. They all have their woman parts ripped out of their body. There is red splashed all over their body which I must say, is a pain to remove." She just sat down and looked at all of us waiting for someone to respond.

When no one did she continued. "The person committing the murders must be a doctor of some sorts. They may also be involved in acts of black magic." When she didn't continue speaking everyone looked at her as if asking for more.

"I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive, that's all the information I have right now." I sighed and stood up. "Come Sebastian. We shall continue this while investigating more." I started walking towards the door and turned around.

"Thank you for the information. I would be glad if this actually led me somewhere." I continued walking towards the door when I was stopped by the girl. I turned back around to see her looking at me with those icy blue eyes. "What is it?"

She stood there and stared at me. "Serena Merideth." I gave her a questioning look. "Why give me that name?" She just stood there for another moment. "If you need me again and Undertaker is here, just ask for me."

I stood there with curiosity flowing through me. _Why would I need her? What could she do for me? _I pushed the thought away and turned back around. "Come Sebastian. We're leaving." Sebastian spoke up as he always does. "Yes young master."

When I was almost into the carriage, I heard a faint voice speaking to me. "Appreciate the name young Earl." I just gave a small smirk. _Of course she would._


	2. A New Maid

**A New Maid**

**Serena's P.O.V.**  
After my little meet with the Earl of Phantomhive, I decided to get some rest. I was actually really tired from all the work I've been working on. I am seriously going to hurt Undertaker later on. I woke up to be greeted by sunlight.

I then decided to make some tea for myself. I actually enjoyed drinking tea, just like stereotypical Englishman. I poured some Earl Grey into a cup and drank. It was so good.

Right then, the door once again opened. I was curious to see who it was so I peaked out from where I made the tea. Standing in the doorway was none other than Undertaker.

I just sighed and went back to my tea. He came over to where I was. "What, are you just going to ignore me?" I didn't answer and continued drinking. He gave a small chuckle. "I see."

He went around the shop to look over the work that I've done over the past three days. He looked happy at my work. If I must say so myself, it was actually pretty good.

Undertaker came back over to me. "So what did little Phantomhive want today?" I still didn't answer him because I was mad at him. He sighed noticing my refusal to respond to him. "What did I do to you?!"

I finally gave up on staying silent. "First of all, you disappear one day without telling me where you went. Second of all, by doing so, I had to do all your work. Third of all, the bodies that I received in the past three days have been quite annoying."

He looked like he was thinking hard. "I'm sorry?" I just sighed at his comment. "I'm leaving for a while. Don't ask me questions." I walked out the shop and started to wonder the streets of London.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**  
It was the next morning and I was exhausted. This wasn't because of the case, but because of my incompetent servants. They were up all night doing who knows what while screaming.

I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. I sighed because I just wanted to sleep. "Come in." Of course, to no ones surprise, Sebastian came in.

"What is it Sebastian?" Anyone could obviously tell I was tired due to the fact I was not bothering to sit up. Sebastian fully came in and responded. "It seems that Miss Merideth has been inside the manor this morning."

I was suddenly interested at this information. I sat up and gave Sebastian a questioning look. "Why would you say that?" He looked a little happy as he spoke his next words.

"First off, Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny said they spotted a black clock with long blue hair in here when they went to work. Secondly, when they went to go work, everything was already done."

I was completely confused. How would she even get in here? Also, how did she not get noticed by Sebastian? Sebastian didn't even give me more time to think when he continued.

"They all said that she did not leave the manor and that she was still in the manor." This part was the part that peaked my interest. I stood up and walked out the door.

"Come Sebastian. We shall find Miss Merideth and have a word with her." Sebastian just bowed and said "Yes my young master" and then followed me.

**Serena's P.O V**.  
It was actually quiet in this manor. And by quiet I mean three people screaming way to loudly for no reason at all. They were so busy screaming that they neglected to do their daily chores.

Knowing that their boss would most likely yell at them, I decided to do the work for them. I had nothing better to do today anyways. I started with the garden, then I mad their master breakfast, and then I cleaned the manor. At least the parts I could clean.

Throughout this whole thing, no one noticed I was here. They were either really stupid or blind. Or both. It wasn't any of my concern so I just forgot about it. As I finished cleaning the main room of the manor, I heard the three voices coming closer.

I stood up and walked over to the door. Before I was there the three people walked in. They looked around in shock and awe. I walked past them while they stared. I didn't allow them to see my face. I enjoyed creating some mystery.

I left the room and decided to check out who the master of the manor was. I should have the right to know who's manor I was in. The owner also deserved to know who was in here. I walked around not knowing where to go. I then heard voices coming from around the corner.

"Come Sebastian. We shall find Miss Merideth and have a word with her." I heard footsteps going in the opposite direction. Afterwards, another voice came in. "Yes my young master." I then recognized both of the voices from yesterday.

I started to walk up behind them and waited to see how long it would take until they noticed me. After about five minutes of walking I became bored. "Good morning young Earl." Both Ciel and his butler Sebastian turned around in surprise.

Ciel was utterly shocked. "How long have you been there." I gave a small smirk. "I have been behind you for the past five minutes. I was wondering when you would both notice." They both were completely confused.

Ciel spoke up with an annoyed tone. "Please tell me what you're doing in my manor right now." I gave him a small nod. "I would be glad to. But may we go into a private room. You're servants are a bit nosy."

Both Ciel and Sebastian turned around to see all three servants looking at us. Sebastian suddenly got a black aura around him. The three servants cowardly stepped back. Sebastian just walked closer to them.

"What are you three doing? Do you not have work to do?" They all just stood there not knowing what to say. I decided to explain the situation now. "Actually Sebastian, they have no work left to do. I finished the rest of it a bit earlier."

He turned to look at me. Before he could say anything, the shorter boy with blonde hair spoke up. "Hey! You're the lady who did our work for the day! How'd you do it?" I just laughed at his question. "I just simply kept myself focused and completed the job."

All three servants were looking at me with awe. I just stood there not saying anything. Sebastian then spoke up. "Well then, Miss Merideth. Please come with me and my master so we can have a word." I shook my head at him. "I understand. Please lead the way."

Ciel started walking so I followed. Sebastian was right behind me so I really didn't have to worry about getting lost. After a minute we walked into a room which I assumed was Ciel's office. I would have to remember this room.

Ciel sat down in his chair and Sebastian continued to stand. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk. I waited for Ciel to speak not wanting to break the silence. Eventually he spoke up removing the silence.

"Ok, first of all I want to know how you got into my manor and why." I just gave a small nod in understanding. "Of course. I was quite bored being stuck in Undertakers shop. I started walking through the town and then saw your manor. I walked through the back door because it was unlocked."

I let him take in the information for a moment. When he motioned for me to continue I did. "I heard your three servants screaming. I realized that they would not complete their jobs if they continued so I went ahead and did it."

He just sat there not saying anything. He then asked another question with a serious look. "That explains how you got in here and why, but how were you not noticed by Sebastian?" I gave a small smile for him.

"I understand your confusion given the fact that Sebastian is a demon and can sense things very easily. To answer your question, I honestly have no idea. I just came in here and did not get caught." He looked shocked.

"How did you know Sebastian was a demon?!" He was actually standing up and screaming right now. I walked up to Sebastian and stood next to him. "I don't actually know how I can do it, but I guess you could say that I can identify supernatural beings."

I then pointed to Sebastian. "Like with Sebastian. The moment I saw him I immediately knew that he was a demon. The confusing thing is that if I so choose to, I can think of the said supernatural and obtain their powers."

Both Sebastian and Ciel were confused. Ciel spoke up and asked another question. "Sebastian, what is she?" Sebastian looked at me for a moment. "As far as I know, Miss Merideth is human. That's all I can pick up." Ciel looked at me a little bit suspicious.

"I will not lie. This ability is surprising to me as well, but I can assure you that as far as I know, I am indeed human. The only thing different is that I can use this power." Ciel still looked suspicous but the look faded after a few seconds.

He asked me yet another question. "If I am correct, you were just watching the shop for Undertaker were you not?" I just gave a small nod in return. "So you do not currently have a secure job?" I gave another nod. "As of the moment, I have no job to do. I'm completely free willed."

He looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. "I want you to become my new maid." That statement took me off a little bit. Maid? A maid for him? I guess it wouldn't hurt me to do it. "Ok, sure. I would be glad to be your new maid."

Ciel just gave me a wave of his hand. "Sebastian. Show her to her room and get her a uniform." Sebastian bowed once more. "Yes young lord." He then ushered me out of the room and into the hall. He started walking so I decided to follow. It's not like he's going to kill me.

**Bard's P.O.V.**  
"What do we do? We have to thank her someway." We we're all in the kitchen and Finny was trying to make up for the girl doing our jobs for us. Mey-rin suddenly screamed. "I've got it, yes I do! We can give her a gift!" I realized one flaw in that and told them.

"How are we gonna give her a gift if we don't know where she lives?!" They both got a look of realization. Finny spoke up in disappointment. "You're right. We don't even know her name right now!" Right then the door to the kitchen was opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Sebastian!" We all screamed in unison because of the surprise. "Would you three be quiet. I am to introduce you to our new maid. Come in." Right then the most beautiful girl walked through the door. My mouth dropped open in shock.

The girl was in a regular maids uniform but it looked better on her. It barely went past her knees, which was even better. She wore some black boots with heals on them which made her a few inches taller, about Mey-rins's height.

To top it off, her blue hair was in curls. It was straight at the top and gradually turned into curls the lower you looked. I can't even describe her face. There was no makeup at all, yet I was captivated by her looks.

I heard someone clear their throat obviously telling us to quite staring. The girl walked forward and gave a weak smile. "Hello guys. I'm Serena Merideth. I will be helping you with all the work that is to be done within the manor. I hope we can all come to be great friends."

Once again I was entranced by her, only to be hit on the head by Sebastian. "Ow! What was that for?!" He gave one of those evil smiles and I took a step back. Mey-rin and Finny also took a step back while Serena just stepped forward.

"Seabstian. Don't mess with him. He did nothing wrong. You just need talk to him." Everyone in the room was surprised, even Sebastian. "Now hang on. I will be right back." She left to go who knows where and came back a moment later with ice in a towel.

She walked up to me and place it on my head. "There. Leave the ice on there and after about an hour you should be fine." I took the ice in my hand and thanked her. Sebastian just growled and left. Serena was still in here and since she was new, we decided to ask questions.

First it was Finny's turn. "Why did you start working here?" She smiled at him and replied. "I had no job before now and thought that it would not hurt me to work here." Next it was Mey-rin's question. "How did you clean up everything earlier so fast?"

Serena just gave a small laugh. "Like I told you before, I focused. Whenever I have something important to do, I just think of what I can do once I get the job done and work harder so I can do those things I thought of while working." She gave us all a bright smile when she finished.

Now it was my turn. "How old are you?" Mey-rin punched my shoulder, but it wasn't that hard. "Bard! You never ask a lady her age!" Serena just laughed again. "It is alright Mey-rin. He just wanted to know. I would be happy to tell."

We all looked at Serena with anticipation. I spoke up after a while. "Well, are ya gonna tell us?!" She gave another smile. "Oh right. I am currently 12 and will be turning 13 on December 14th. I am actually looking forward to it." I was completely shocked. "You're only 12?! How is that possible?!" She looked at all of us with a gleam in her eyes.

She stood up after that. "Although I am having fun here with you all, I must go assist the young master right now. He is calling for me." We all looked at her questionably. "We don't here anything though." As soon as I said that, the bell signaling for someone to go to the master went off.

She just gave us another smile. "I will see you all later. Have a good day." Serena walked out leaving all of us confused. Finny spoke up and voiced all our thoughts. "How did she know the young master needed her before the bell went off?" We all looked at each other still confused.


	3. A Ball of Shame

**The Secrets of a Dark Rose**

**A Ball of Shame**

**Serena's P.O.V.**

It had been a couple of days after I started working in the Phantomhive estate. Saying it was boring would be a complete understatement. Everyday, the other three servants would mess up in some way. I was unfortunate to be the one who had to clean everything up or fix it. It was even more tiring when Bard had caused the problem. He repeatedly said he was sorry, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

After the first incident, I was already used to fixing their problems. By now, Sebastian didn't even have to tell me to go help them. I knew what happened the moment it happened. Even though I could do this, it was still tiring to do all of the other servants jobs. Hey, maybe today would be different. It could possibly be my lucky day where I get to take a break.

Right when I thought I could go sit down and take a short nap, the door was knocked on very loudly. I was slightly annoyed at the fact that the person interrupted my walk to a nap, but I went ahead and answered it. When I opened it, I was flashed with a lot of red. I blinked a couple of times then recomposed myself. "Excuse me ma'am. Who might you be?"

She looked at me for a moment then hugged me so tight. "Ooo~ You look so cute!" I tapped her shoulder motioning for her to let me go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got hyper for a moment." I think hipper is an understatement for what just happened. "I am Madam Red. I have come here to see my nephew Ciel."

I suddenly remembered her from a few days back when we were at Undertaker's shop. "Oh yes. Madam Red. I remember you now. Please, come inside." She threw a smile at me and walked in. I failed to notice the butler that was behind her earlier. When he walked in behind her, I noticed a peculiar scent. It smelt familiar, but I didn't know who it was.

The butler got a look of shock while he passed me. The look almost immediately faded when Madam Red yelled. "Grell! Hurry up! Don't make her stand there waiting for you!" He quickly followed Madam Red up the stairs. I could tell that she was trying to get to Ciel quickly, because she was basically running down the halls.

Eventually we came upon Ciel's study. I happened to get in front of Madam Red during our journey because she kept going the wrong way. I knocked on the door and heard a barely audible "Come in". I opened up the door and curtsied quickly. "Young master. Madam Red is here to see you." Right when I said that, some new voice popped in. "Don't forget me."

I turned around to see a familiar Chinese man. "Oh yes. Lau is here too." Ciel just sighed when I mentioned his name. Everyone walked into the room and I shut the door. Right when I did, Sebastian came in with tea. "Young master, I've brought tea for everyone." Ciel just waved his hand and continued his work.

I looked through the room taking note of everyone here. There was of course Sebastian and Ciel. Then there was Madam Red and her butler Grell, who I was suspicious of right now. Finally there was Lau with some girl who I did not know yet. "Ooo~ Sebastian's tea is just splendid!" Madam Red yelled out while sipping on the Earl Grey tea.

Lau spoke up after her while also taking a sip of tea. "I agree. Don't you Ran-Mao?" The girl named Ran-Mao just nodded in response. Apparently she doesn't talk. "What is it you guy's want?" Ciel did not look happy to see them here.

Madam Red got a sad look on her face. "What, can I not visit my nephew? All you do is work." Ciel didn't answer and looked at me to answer for him. I didn't know what he wanted me to saw, so I just made something up quickly. "The young master has been quite busy these past few days. As you know he is working on a vigorous case, so he needs all the time he can get."

Madam Red looked content with that. After that, everyone did their own thing in the room while waiting for Ciel to finish his work. I caught Grell glaring at me. I just looked back at him. _Why does this man seem so familiar? He smells familiar, but I've never met him before. _He never looked away from me until Madam Red yelled at him, once again.

"Grell! You can't do anything right can you?! Why can't you be more like Sebastian?" As she said this, she was stroking Sebastian's butt. I couldn't help but want to laugh when I saw Sebastian's face. If only I could take a picture of this. Ciel yelled out in anger for Madam Red to stop. Afterwards, it got quiet and serious.

"Alright Ciel. Why are you working so hard?" Madam Red was so worried about him. It was like she was his mother. Ciel just sighed in frustration. "There is only one person who fits the account for Jack the Ripper and I don't know how to expose him." I was curious as to who this man was. I apparently missed out on some information before I came here.

"Excuse me young master, but who would you be referring to? If I knew who it was, I may be able to help you." Ciel looked up at me in question. "It is the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber." The name suddenly rang a bell in my head. Ciel continued to speak. "Even though I know it's him, I don't know how to catch him." An idea popped into my head.

"If I am correct young master, you would do whatever it takes in order to catch him correct?" He just simply nodded for an answer. "Well, the Viscount of Druitt is having an upcoming ball. You could somehow make him take you to where he does the deed. I heard that he has a liking to pretty young girls."

Ciel got a look of dread right then. "Just what are you implying Serena?" I flashed a smile at him in reply. "I was just thinking up a plan to catch him." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is this plan of yours?" I flashed another smile towards him, knowing he wouldn't like the plan. "If you want, I shall elaborate."

**A Few Days Later**

It was the night of the ball. I had a good feeling about my plan tonight. I was happy that we were actually going through with it. Ciel on the other hand, was not as happy as I was. I looked at the other side of the carriage and sighed. Ciel had a little grumpy face on. Couldn't he be a bit happy that this could work out tonight.

"Young master, why don't you get a happy face on. That mean look is not proper for a _lady._" He just grumbled out my comment. "How can I be happy right now?! I'm in a dress posing as a women!" I looked at his appearance and smiled. He was wearing a pink dress with black lace running all over it. He also had on a wig to make his hair longer and to disguise his natural color.

I only laughed at his anger. "Young master, you said you would do anything to do this." He just grumbled again. "Now now, my young mistress, you need to behave tonight." I could faintly hear him mumble the words "You're starting to sound like Sebastian". I gave a slight chuckle. "I shall take that as a complement. It's not often you say things like that."

As soon as I finished, the carriage stopped and the door was opened. Sebastian stood there and held out a hand. Ciel took it and then I followed. As I stepped out I heard Sebastian say "You look lovely tonight Serena". I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Thank you Sebastian. That's very nice of you to say."

Tonight I was wearing a dark blue dress with white lace running over all parts of it. My shoes were a mixture of heals and boots. I also had my hair down and had made it wavy. To top it off, I had a nice hat on my head. It was a mixture of blue, black, and white. I personally think I looked beautiful tonight.

As I walked onto the ground, I saw two other people step out of another carriage. Madam Red ran over to us as Lau merely walked. Madam Red gathered Ciel in a tight hug, most likely suffocating him. "Madam Red... I can't... breathe!" She realized she was killing the poor kid and let go. "I'm sorry Cicilia, you just look so cute!"

Ciel looked confused at his new name. "Cicilia? Where did that name come from?" I just laughed at his confusion. "As of tonight, you are Cicilia, Madam Red's niece. If anyone asks, you just say that. If anyone gets suspicious and starts thinking you look like Ciel Phantomhive, excuse yourself and find Serena or me."

Ciel looked alright after Sebastian explained the details. "Alright, let's go in." The moment the door opened, I was shocked at how many people there were. Right after that, most of the rooms eyes were looking at our direction. Most of the guys were swooning over me and "Cicilia". Ciel just sighed. "Let's get this over with." I just giggled at his low patience. "Of course young mistress."

**Later That Evening**

I watched as the other couples danced throughout the room. They were laughing and having a good time like any people would at a ball. Me, Ciel, and Sebastian were leaning against the wall looking for the Viscount of Druitt. To our luck, he eventually showed up and we noticed when everyone was surrounding him.

Ciel just stood up and started to walk over to him. "Let's get this finished quickly." Just as he said this, we heard a loud shriek. We all looked over at the source of the sound and saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails in a red dress. "Those girls dresses look so cute~!" Sebastian turned all of us around in a panic.

"Who is that young lady?" Ciel shuddered at her sight. "That is my fiance, Elizabeth." I suddenly got the message they were sending. "She can't see you like this. She'll notice you immediately and it will ruin the Phantomhive name for centuries!" I half yelled, half whispered this so only the other two could hear.

Sebastian suddenly got and idea. "Serena, while we leave the room, go up to Miss Elizabeth and distract her. We will leave before she can come in contact with us. This will work because she has never seen you before and does not know that you're associated with us." I nodded in understanding and pushed Sebastian's back mouthing the word go.

While they walked away, I walked towards Lady Elizabeth. She saw me and immediately ran over to me. I braced for the hug that was sure to come. As I was right, I was tugged into a big hug. She squealed when she did this, grabbing me even tighter. She eventually let go and backed up. She flashed me a smile after looking at me.

"Aw! You look so cute in that dress! But where's you friend who was in the pink one?" She said this while looking around for Ciel. I quickly thought up something before she could find him. "Oh yes. My sister had to go out for a bit. She was nervous, given the fact that this is her first ball. She just became overwhelmed by the amount of people."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I understand. This many people can be quite the handful. Anyways, when you go back to her, tell her that I think her dress is absolutely cute!" I nodded my head to tell her yes. "By the way, what is your name?" She smiled at me. "I am Lady Elizabeth Midford. What is your name?" It couldn't hurt to tell. "My name is Vivian Eustace."

She giggled at my name. "What a lovely name you have. Well, see you later!" I waved at her as she ran off. I couldn't tell her my real name. Since she was Ciel's fiance, she would be around the mansion at some point. Can't have her recognize me.

Elizabeth went to go talk to her friends so I presumed I could go along with the plan. I walked around trying to find Ciel and Sebastian. To my doom, I couldn't spot them anywhere and I was left alone. _Thanks a lot guys!_ I kept wondering around in hopes to find the two when I bumped into some guy. "Oh I'm terribly sorry sir!"

I looked at the man in front of me and gasped. Low and behold, it was the one and only Viscount of Druitt. "Oh, my lord, I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you." He simply just laughed at this. "It's alright my pretty little raven. Are you having a fun time?" I was about to walk off when I caught Ciel looking at me. He had this look telling me to go ahead with the plan in his stead.

_You so owe me for this Ciel._ "I'm having a wonderful time my lord. Though I've become quite bored with these frivolous activities." Aleister gave a perplexed expression. "Oh? Have you now? What could you have possibly been doing to ease your mind of that boredom this whole time?" I shuddered as he placed his hand on my waist. I quickly hid the look of disgust.

"I have been with my dearest sister. We both have become quite bored tonight. If only there was an entertaining activity you could show the two of us?" _I was going to have nightmares after this._ "I would be glad to show you, but who might your sister be?" Perfect, now Ciel can come experience this pain. "Cicilia is right over there." I pointed at Ciel and motioned for him to come over.

He walked over with a smile. "What is it sister?" Oh yea, this will be fun. "Oh Cicilia. The lord would be glad to show us an even more entertaining activity right now, wouldn't you?" I looked over at Aleister with pleading eyes. He noticed this and replied very quickly. "Oh yes. Anything for my little raven and little robin. By the way, what might your name be?"

He traced his hand up and down my side. Ciel looked horrified at the scene. "My name is Vivian." Right then the music stopped and both me and Ciel saw Elizabeth looking this way. We knew we had to hurry this up. Ciel spoke up in his little girly voice. "U-um, my lord, if we could hurry this up. Me and my sister really want something more fun to do."

The Viscount looked suspicious for a moment. "Is there anything the matter my little robin?" Elizabeth was almost at us when Sebastian slammed a box down. "Ladies and gentlemen. Prepare to be amazed at this wonderful show!" Viscount looked perplexed at this. "Funny. I don't remember booking a magic act tonight."

I spoke up so we could hurry this thing along. "My lord, both me and my sister are tired of these parlor tricks. Please take us somewhere more fun." He suddenly got his cool demeanor on and smiled. "Of course. Come this way my little raven and little robin." He started walking down a hallway and we followed. Sebastian looked over at us real quick and I winked at him and continued walking.

We walked through multiple hallways and ended up at one door. "Ladies first." The Viscount opened the door and motioned for us to go in. I grabbed Ciel's hand and squeezed tight. We walked in and I immediately became dizzy, so did Ciel. We both leaned against the wall and fell down. Before I blacked out, I saw the Viscount with and evil smirk on. "Y-you...what is th-this..." Everything then went black when I fainted.

I woke up and felt stuff on me. I tried to look around but there was a blindfold on. My hands were also tied with rope. I felt something next to me. I fixed up my vision to see what it was. I realized it was Ciel and felt relieved that he was ok. I then remembered what situation we were in and became serious. Before anything happened, the sheet covering the cage we were in was taken off. "Ladies and gentlemen. We welcome you to our event tonight. Tonight we have a great pair. Sisters. Most likely twins." The crowd wearing masks all made sounds when he said twins.

"Both of them are unique in their own way. This one has two different colored eyes." I saw Ciel's blindfold taken off and saw his contract sign. Everyone in the crowd started whispering at this. "The other one has cold and icy eyes." My blindfold was then removed and they gasped. I understand why though. Normally, a persons eyes would have depth. They would have color. My eyes were plain. They were a cold and icy blue and looked foggy. "The bidding will start at 1,000 pounds." People in the crowd started bidding and after a few seconds Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian. I'm here. Come get me." The lights all went off and we heard a dark chuckle. "Very well, young master." I then heard a bunch of thuds, probably Sebastian knocking the people out. "My my, it seems you rather enjoy being caught and trapped." Ciel glared at him. I understood what he wanted and broke the rope off my hands, and did the same to him. Sebastian pulled open the bars and smiled. "Very impressive Serena." I smiled up at him and then got serious.

"We need to go. Scotland Yard will be here anytime now." I jumped out the window as Sebastian grabbed Ciel and followed. We ran across the roof tops and I could see Elizabeth. I left just as fast as I came, and just in time, because Elizabeth turned around. We kept running until we made it all the way to the mansion. I opened the door by slamming it on the wall. I walked over to the stairs and ran up. When I reached my room I didn't even bother changing, I just fell asleep.

**Morning **

I heard a loud slam come from the room Ciel was in. I walked in and saw a newspaper crumpled up on the table. "What's wrong?" Ciel looked up at me and growled. He shoved the newspaper at me and I read it. It said 'Jack the Ripper Strikes Again'. I sighed and sat down. "So our little act last night was for nothing?!" Ciel was obviously annoyed at the fact he was wrong. I looked at him and tried to calm him down. "We may not have caught Jack the Ripper but we did stop his wrong doings. Be happy we did something."

Ciel just sighed and sat back in his chair. "I don't understand. Who else would be able to do this? The only other person I can think of would have to be a doctor." I got an idea of who it could be, but I was dragged out of my thoughts by Madam Red. "Come on Ciel. Why don't you take a break and play a game of chess with me?" Ciel sighed once more and said fine then they set up the chess board.

They started talking but I didn't bother listening. Maybe this person really was a doctor. But who could it be? There's so many doctors here right now. We already cleared off everyone. Also, they wouldn't be able to leave people's sights when the incidents happened. Unless it wasn't them but a servant. Who could have done it? I don't know any doctor with a servant except..

I looked up at Madam Red and Grell. Grell glared at me, possibly knowing what I was thinking. If he glared at me for that, then it probably means he had something to do with this. I gasped, finally realizing who was the cause of this. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Ciel spoke up for everyone else. "What's wrong Serena?" I shook my head trying to get the attention away. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." They all returned to what they were doing except for Sebastian, who was looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. Knowing him, he probably did know what I was thinking. I seriously hope he did know, it would make my part better.


	4. Case Closed

**Case Closed**

It had been a few days after the ball and Ciel believes he has a way to catch the killer. I really hope that my assumptions are wrong. Maybe the killer will be someone else. I just hope that Ciel's plan works out tonight. He took a while to figure it out, but when he did, he wanted to put the plan in action. So, tonight we're going to stand in an alleyway. What a way to spend a night.

I was currently getting ready for tonight's adventure. I was told by Sebastian to dress in clothing that wouldn't be to revealing of my identity. I only had a few unsuspecting outfits that I could possibly wear. The one I will be wearing was pretty simple. I was also told to be disguised as a boy, so that made it more difficult, but I managed. I decided to wear a normal button up shirt and some old pants. To make it look like I was of lower class, which I technically was, I put on some old shoes that I've had for a few years. Since I needed my hair put up, I put in a clip and then put on a hat.

I believe this look will be good enough for tonight. I decided to go meet up with Ciel so I grabbed my knife, a precautionary, and left to the entrance. When I got there, Ciel and Sebastian were standing at the door, Ciel in his new clothes and Sebastian in his regular butler attire. Ciel turned to see me and looked surprised at how I changed. "Serena, what on earth are you wearing?" I just looked at his clothes, questioning why he would be confused with my clothing. "I believe this is what you would call a paper-boy look." He nodded and walked out the door followed by me and then Sebastian after he closed the door.

"Sebastian." Sebastian just nodded and picked up Ciel, bridal style. "Serena, are you fine on your own?" I just nodded and we were off. Sebastian was leading the way and we eventually came to an empty alleyway. When Ciel was set down he looked at me confused. "How did you keep up with Sebastian?" I sighed at his forgetfulness. "If I remember correctly, when I first arrived I believe I told you that I could copy a supernatural beings power or ability. I simply used Sebastian to get the ability to run quickly so I could keep up." He just blinked and leaned against the wall.

Ciel started talking about something but I was distracted by something else. A small black cat came out of the shadows and walked towards me, or maybe Sebastian. I walked forward and picked it up, laying it in my arms, petting it's soft furry head. Sebastian came up beside me and started petting the rest of it. "Such soft fur." I nodded in approval and heard Ciel still talking. I grabbed the cats paw and gently pressed it, having its claws come out. "Such pretty claws." Ciel kept talking and looked over at us confused. "Such beautiful features fit for the most wonderful creature." I nodded once again and Ciel finally realized what we were doing and yelled at us.

"I don't need another cat obsessed moron! Stop playing with that thing and get over here." Sadly, I placed the cat down and walked over to Ciel. He looked enraged that we paid no mind to him. "I am sorry young master. It's just that cats are magnificent creatures that should be noticed and loved when available." He was about to respond but a loud scream prevented him from doing so. "What?! How did this happen? No one could've possibly gotten by us!" He ran towards the end of the alleyway and opened up a door. Lying inside the room was a torn up woman, the last victim that we suspected would be attacked. Ciel was about to fall but Sebastian put his hands over Ciel's eyes and jumped back. I followed because I saw someone walking our way from within the room.

Out from the room came none other than Grell, covered in blood, most likely from the woman inside. Sebastian just gave a small smirk. "Well. How wonderful it is to see you again." Grell just kept a straight face and lied through his teeth. "N-no. It's not what it looks like! I-I heard a scream and-" I cut him off there not wanting to hear this filth. "Give it up Grell. We know it was you. You can't hide anymore." He just scoffed and then got on a grin. "Well, congratulations! You figured it out." He paused a moment as he brushed through his hair, making it turn a bright red. He then put on fake eyelashes and red framed spectacles. "I wonder how long you've known it was me."

Ciel stepped forward getting out of Sebastian's grip. "Jack the Ripper, you are finished. Or should I say Grell Sutcliffe and.. Madam Red." Madam Red came out of the room and sighed. She gave a look of sadness but I couldn't tell if it was real. "My dear nephew Ciel. Why couldn't you of just ignored this? Stayed in the light instead of becoming the watchdog of the underground." Ciel just kept his emotionless face as Madam Red continued her speech. "How did you possibly find out it was me?" I almost laughed at her question. She made the murders too obvious.

Ciel pulled out a list of all the victims from this case. "All the victims were prostitutes. They had all become pregnant and went to you to get rid of them. All of them had the child removed and then later on were killed. All victims were killed after they got the procedure done by you. Mary Kelly was the last victim around this place, and sadly I could not save her." I looked at Ciel as a quick flash of sadness came into his eyes, but left right after.

Madam Red just stood there, looking innocent, acting as if this wasn't happening. "Sebastian. Get rid of Jack the Ripper." Sebastian gave a quick bow saying "Yes my lord" and then attacked Grell. Grell swung a chainsaw that came from no where. Sebastian disappeared and landed on top of the chainsaw, confusing Grell. Their battle continued but my focus had turned back to Madam Red. "Madam Red. For your crimes it is my responsibility to bring you in to custody." She just scoffed at him and reached into her sleeve.

"Ciel. Why couldn't you just stay away? You could've avoided this. You don't even understand anything!" Ciel stood there with his normal blank expression that I've come to recognize. "I understand enough to do this. I will take you away and you will be punished." Madam Red was outraged by now. "You understand nothing!" She screamed at us and ran towards Ciel with a knife that was in her sleeve. I grabbed mine out quickly and ran forward. Her knife grazed Ciel's side before I pushed him out of the way, gently I may add, and took the rest of the blow.

Madam Red glared at me and pushed me to the side, then grabbed Ciel by the neck and pushed him onto the wall. "You ruined everything! You should have never been born!" She went to stab him and both Sebastian and I went to attack her, but she gasped and stopped. "No! Don't kill her!" Sebastian and I stopped right before touching her. She dropped the knife and let Ciel go. We all stood there in silence waiting for her to react when Grell spoke up. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Madam Red just walked back. "I-I can't kill him. He's my nephew. I can't-" She was cut off when a chainsaw rushed through her. We were all speechless, stood there and saw images, rather memories from her past.

After that was finished Grell took off Madam Red's coat and wrapped it over himself. He was about to leave when Ciel spoke up. "Sebastian. You haven't fulfilled my order. I told you to get rid of Jack the Ripper " Sebastian just chuckled and took his coat off, wrapping it around Ciel. "Very well then. I shall be quick." He walked forward and Grell sighed. "I was going to let you go, but if I must." They both attacked each other and their battle continued. After a while, Grell fell onto the ground and Sebastian had his chainsaw, about to stab him when a hedge clipper type object stopped him. We all looked up and Grell gasped in delight.

"William darling! You've come to save-" He was cut off when William jumped onto his face. "Grim reaper Grell Sutcliff. You have gone against rules for all grim reapers. Stealing weapons. Killing people not on the to-die list. Shall I continue?" Grell shook his head and lay there in pain. William jumped down and bowed in front of Sebastian. "I am sorry for the misconduct of reaper Grell Sutcliff. Here is my card if any occurrences with other reapers happen. I despise having to bow to the likes of you." Sebastian replied to him with a smirk. "Well then, why don't we try to keep your people in line so you don't have to bow to the likes of me." I gave a small laugh at Sebastian's sarcasm.

William looked up at me and stiffened. "Serena. I wish I could say it's nice to see you again." I just gave a blank expression towards him. "William. Likewise." Both Ciel and Sebastian stood there confused. William stood up and started to drag Grell away by his hair. I noticed Grell's chainsaw laying on the ground. I picked it up and flung it at William. He caught it between two fingers and let it fall on Grell before looking back at me, more like glaring. "Oh I'm sorry. You seemed to have forgotten that machine." He just turned back and began walking. "It seems I did. Thank you. Until next time." I scoffed at his statement. "There shouldn't be a next time William." He then leapt up and disappeared.

I turned around and saw Ciel and Sebastian staring at me. "Serena, how do you know that man?" I turned to Ciel and flashed him a smile. "A while ago I ran into William while he was working and I may have gotten involved. I don't exactly want to go into detail so I will leave it at that." He just stood there before regaining himself. "Well, let's go home shall we?" He walked towards the beginning of the alleyway. Sebastian and I followed. Once we were out I looked up to see we were near a certain shop. "Excuse me young master. I have a small errand to run. If you'll excuse me." Before they could respond I ran off.

**Ciel's P.O.V. **

Serena ran off before I could even ask where she was going. I stood there wondering if she would come back and Sebastian took me away from my thoughts. "Young master. We should go back to the manor. Serena will be back tomorrow morning." I just nodded my head and kept waking until I realized we didn't come in a carriage. "Sebastian. Take me home already." He gave a small smirk at my impatience. "Yes my lord." He scooped me up and started running towards the manor.

When we arrived at the manor Sebastian made dinner then changed me and laid me down for bed. When he was about to leave I called out to him. "Sebastian." He stopped right before closing the door and stood there. "Yes?" Why couldn't he just come in here so i can hear him clearly? "Where do you think Serena went?" He gave a small chuckle which isn't something you see a lot. "If I'm correct she went to visit Undertaker. I guess she had a few words to say." When he closed the door I laid back down. "He was right. I simply visited my dear friend." I jumped at seeing Serena sitting in my chair.

**10 Minutes Earlier (Serena)**

I ran through the streets after telling Ciel I had to go somewhere. After a minute or two I arrived at my destination. I walked in and sighed at the empty presence. "Undertaker come out here." A coffin creaked on the other side of the room and I walked over to it. Undertaker had his head poking out. "You decided to come back little kitty?" I growled at his nickname for me but remembered why I came here. "No. I only came here to tell you that I am working in the Phantomhive manor for the time being. I came to retrieve my things." I walked past him and into the room in the back.

Given the fact that I don't really have a home, Undertaker allowed me to stay here as long as I helped him with his job. Given the time I was here I grew an interest for his line of work. I then realized why he did this, because he was a reaper. It took me by surprise at first but given my past experiences I got over it quickly. He was actually surprised by my understanding. Until he figured out my abilities. Then he left for three days, leaving me with all these corpses to clean.

My anger came back and I tossed my clothing into the suitcase. Undertaker came into the room with a questionable look. "Since when have you known the Earl Phantomhive?" I glared at him, remembering why exactly I met him. "Oh, probably when you left mysteriously and made me do your job."

He cackled at my anger towards him. "Hehe. Is the little kitten angry with me?" I growled once again at his nickname. I slammed my suitcase closed and picked it up, walking towards the exit of the shop. I turned back towards Undertaker and smiled with a murderous look. "You sir, are now on your own. Good night." With that, I slammed the shop door and went back to the house, ready to get some much needed rest.

**Authors Note: Sorry that I took almost a _month_ to update this story. Part of it was because I couldn't think of what to write. The rest was because I keep getting bothered and dragged out to places to where I can't write. Blame my family. Anyways, there you go. I hope the next part won't take a month to write, but knowing me, it will. Well, read on!**


	5. Time for a Trip

**Time for a Trip**

Due to the recent events that we have experienced, today we are attending Madame Red's funeral. Whether or not he shows it, I know that her death is having some impact on Ciel. He's loosing his family one by one. Although I am not one to attend these types of things, I was dragged out to the funeral. Though thankfully, we were told to wait outside as Ciel finished his business with his aunt. I decided to wait over by the fence, for there was no way I would see anything within the church.

After a few minutes of sitting in the shade of the trees, three children showed up, running around with laughs and smiles, until they came upon the church. "Hey. What's going on in there?" The little girl looked up at the two boys accompanying her. "I don't know but there's a lot of people." Both the girl and youngest boy looked to the other. "Shouldn't you know. You're the oldest." The boy looked at them and yelled. "How should I know! I'm only twelve!" I looked up from where I was and sighed.

"Although you may only be twelve, it should be apparent on what's happening today." They all turned to me in question. I was about to explain it to their small minds when a certain man took over. "Today is a women's greatest day! The day everyone mourns! Well, not everyone.." The kids gasped and looked over to see Undertaker leaning on the fence, a crooked smile on his face. They all got looks of fear on their faces while I just stared at him. Before anything else could be said, Ciel walked out of the church and motioned for me to come for we were leaving. "I'll see you later Undertaker."

**Days Later **

The past few days have been quite. No new cases, no unexpected appearances. The only noise you would hear was the noises of the three incompetent servants. Mey-rin has constantly dropped china and messed up her cleaning, which I had to correct. Finny kept messing up the garden which Sebastian fixed within moments. Bard kept using his flamethrower and messing up the food which both Sebastian and I had to fix. If only we could get away from the chores. It would take a workload off of me.

Right now I was currently cleaning up the foyer. I was almost done when Sebastian entered and called out to me. "Serena. The young master would like to see you." I put down my cleaning supplies and walked over to Sebastian. "Of course. May I ask you something Sebastian." He kept his stoic look on his face the whole time. "Yes, what is it?" I looked up at him and replied. "Does the young master ever take the servants out on trips?" He chuckled at my question and started walking towards Ciel's office. "Actually, that is what the young master wishes to see you about.

When we arrived at Ciel's office I gently knocked and heard a muffled "Come in." I entered and saw Ciel going over paperwork. "You called for me young master?" He looked up to see me and placed down his documents. "Yes. I would like you to inform the others to pack for the weekend. We are going on vacation." I stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Certainly. Though you could have just said it was for another case." He looked confused on how I figure this out and I laughed.

"Young master, you should clean up once in a while. People may see things if you leave them lying around." He looked at his desk to see a letter from the queen. Before he could say anything, I left to go inform the others. I eventually found the three in the kitchen talking. When I entered they all turned and smiled towards me. "Hello Serena!" Finny was just as energetic as always. "Hello Finny. You three should start packing." They looked and confused and Mey-rin spoke up. "Why do we need to pack?" I gave them all a smile and replied. "The young master has allowed us to accompany him on a trip. It's time for a vacation."

**Outside of Houndsworth **

"I can't believe the young master brought us along on one of his trips!" Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard were ecstatic when I told them we were going on a trip. If only they knew that this was yet another case Ciel was working on. While the other four were in one carriage, I was allowed to be in the one with Ciel. He's been pretty quiet the whole trip though.

I looked over and saw him staring out the window, apparently thinking about this vacation. "Young master, what is this trip about anyways? You did not inform me about it before we left." He turned to look at me and sighed. "The queen would like to change this town into a resort. Though the leader of the town refuses to cooperate. It is my job to persuade him to agree with us."

A simple little task like that? This won't be to hard, as long as no unexpected person comes along. "Well then, we shall be heading back home in a few days. That is if nothing unexpected happens." He nodded in agreement and turned back to the window. Hopefully I'm correct and we head home shortly. Of course, Sebastian will make this go by quickly.

"Oh yes. I would let him pet me, yes I would." I looked out the window to see Mey-rin fawning over a man petting one of his many dogs. "Oh Mey-rin. You don't know anything do you?" Ciel looked at me in question. "What do you mean by that?" I simply smiled at him and responded. "Oh nothing. You'll figure out later."

After a short amount of time of more driving we arrived at the mansion. Standing there waiting for us was a maid with bluish-white hair. "Hello. Welcome to my masters mansion. Please, come in." As I was walking past her, a scent held in the air. I paused in my steps and tried to familiarize myself with the smell. It was unfamiliar to me, but it was rotten with a small hint of mint to it. "Serena, is anything the matter?"

I turned to see Sebastian standing there with a concerned expression. I leaned in and whispered to him. "It seems as though we have an unexpected guest with us. Keep a watchful eye on her, be a good little doggy Sebastian." I heard him groan at the dog part but he nodded nonetheless. I walked past everyone into the mansion and was less then happy. Surrounding the walls of the main foyer were dogs. Dog skulls, dog fur, and dog paintings. I shivered at the horrific sight and kept moving to get away from the monstrosity.

The maid who we now know as Angela led us to her masters office. She knocked twice on the oak door and heard a come in that I had become accustomed to, yet this one was more fierce and fiery. She opened the door and motioned for us to come in, Ciel going in first followed by Sebastian and I. Inside the office was an older looking man staring at paperwork. He looked up at Ciel and got a frustrated look. "What is this?! I ask you to bring me the queens guard dog and you bring me a Chihuahua!" He took out a whip and flung at the maid.

Although I don't trust this women I find it horrible for a master to treat a servant in as such. I ran forward when he went to make another hit and took the blow myself, then grabbing the whip out of the mans hand. He looked at me with shock, but more so anger. "I may not have much power against you as my young master does, but no man should treat a servant in such a manner. It is unsightly and so are you. People like you disgust me."

He kept a shocked expression on which soon changed to anger. "Don't tell me what to do! You have no control over me! And who is your master?!" I turned to face Ciel for assurance and he nodded motioning for me to tell. "I am a servant at the Phantomhive household. Dedicated to my young master, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family. The same person you are currently standing in front of is my young master." He turned to see Ciel standing there with a bored expression, as if he wished he wasn't here. I'll have to solve that later.

"Well Lord Barrymore, it seems you don't like small breeds." Oh Ciel, you're attempt at a joke could be better. Maybe some lessons from Sebastian would help you. "You, are the queens guard dog?" I looked at him with an expression saying isn't it obvious. "Yes, and we should get down to business now. We have wasted more time then needed." With that, the two..men..began discussing the needed business and about halfway through I excused myself.

I had no idea on where our rooms were located at so I was just walking around. After a while, I heard voices from a room, which I recognized as my three other fellow servants. I walked in and saw Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny sitting around a table. Finny looked as if he was so happy like he just saved the world with sunshine and flowers. "Hey guys. What are you all talking about?" They all turned to me and smiled, Finny with the largest one. "Oh, just about Angela! She's so great, isn't she?" The poor boys in love with her. "Finny, are you some what attracted to Miss Angela?"

His cheeks became red in fluster. "Uh..uh..maybe...just a little.." I can't have him in love with her. I just know something is wrong with her, I just don't know what. "Finny, don't get to involved with her. You should not trust her." All three of them looked confused and Mey-rin spoke up. "What do you mean Serena?" I sighed and turned to face all three of them, so they could see I was actually serious.

"There is something about Angela. Something mysterious. Normally, I would be able to see if I could trust a person. This women is different. She has a certain aura that leaves me sceptical. I don't want you getting to involved with her." They all blinked in confusion and I sighed. I shook my head and waved them off. "Never mind. Just, try and not get to close to her."

Even with my warning, Finny continued talking about her, making it obvious he was infatuated with her. I guess these people are a lost cause now. I will have to rely on Sebastian for now. Not wanting to hear Finny's ranting anymore I left the room and went to find one that I could stay in for the night. After a while of aimlessly walking around, a certain innocent maid came into my path.

"Excuse me Miss Serena." I turned around to see Angela standing there. Where did she come from? I didn't hear anyone walk down the hall. "Can I help you, Angela?" In better terms, can you go away Angela? "I would like to thank you for earlier with my master. Also, I can direct you to your sleeping quarters. If you would follow me please." I don't exactly like Angela, in fact I barely trust her. Though there is no way I'm finding my room with out her. "As you wish."

When we arrived at my room Angela brushed past me before turning around. "I advise you Miss Serena. Do not go outside during the night." Before I could respond she left my room. What did she mean don't go outside at night? Well, if she says I shouldn't, then it's obvious something is going to happen. I grabbed my bag that was already stored in the room and took out my coat, sliding it on and exiting my room. As quickly and quietly as I could, I found my way outside and hid in the woods.

Just as I suspected, something did happen. Lord Barrymore came out from within the manor, an animal following behind him. I noticed a small bottle within his hand, though the substance was unknown. He walked over to the trees nearby and bent down. To be on the safe side, I stepped back a bit and covered my aura, as some would say. Lord Barrymore called over the dog and opened up the bottle, then let the substance leak onto the dog. He sent it running and then a howl was heard.

He quickly stood up and ran to a contraption in between the woods. A bright light came from it and pointed itself at a window. A silhouette of a wolf howling came upon the window. It was quickly removed when the curtains were drawn open. Standing there inside the room was Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela. What exactly are they planning for Ciel? I'll have to keep a close eye on these two. Now they are even more suspicious.

A few minutes later the village people came up to the manor screaming random nonsense. Angela, Ciel, Sebastian, and the four servants came outside to see what all the commotion was. On the sidelines, I noticed Lord Barrymore sneaking in the back door. I'll talk to Sebastian later. I ran over to the group so I could understand what was going on. Angela looked paranoid right now, but I could tell it was a facade.

"Who's been punished?" I didn't fully understand her question but I had the basic of it. Everyone else though looked confused. "It was James." Everyone ran down to the village to inspect the body. When we arrived, Ciel bent down to look over the man. He mumbled some words but then a loud voice broke through. "Don't touch!" Lord Barrymore broke through the crowd and had an emotionless expression. "I see. James was the bad dog." Does he have no feelings for the villagers that live in his town?

"Yes. Apparently he broke the five dog rule." Mey-rin and the others looked completely confused. "I wonder what he means by that." I walked over to them so I could clarify the matter. "In this town, the maximum allowed dogs is only five. Any more and it is breaking the rules and disobeying the Barrymore family." They nodded in understanding and looked back at the unfolding scene. I looked over at Barrymore in question and saw that his pants leg was torn. That is very questionable, but I don't know what caused it.

After some time, everyone went back to their homes after dealing with James. The other servants went to their rooms to go get some sleep. I on the other hand, went to Sebastian's room to have a little chat. I knocked on the door twice to hear the typical deep voice. "Come in." I opened up the door and entered, closing the door so no one walking by would hear. "Is there something you need Serena?" I sat down in the chair by the window and looked at him. "Yes there is Sebastian. I wanted to discuss..recent events with you."

He turned to look at me with curiosity. "Oh? And what would that be?" As if he doesn't already know. "The attack earlier tonight. You know what the cause of it was, correct?" He nodded and sat down near me. "I believe I do know. What do you believe we do about it?" That has not occurred to me yet. "I believe we should let it play out. See what we gain in it. Or what causes mischief in our somewhat normal lives. Either way, our main priority is protecting Ceil from any thing that tries to do him harm."

With that I stood up and left. Maybe this whole epidemic will benefit us somehow. Or maybe it'll hurt us brutally. It may not have any effect, or it may take some time to have any meaning to us. Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. Just then, Angela came walking out of Ciel's bedroom, not even looking my way. She left as quick as she came out. Maybe I'm not thinking to hard on this.

I entered Ciel's room just to check up on him. There he was, lying on his bed, sound asleep like a normal child his age should. Though he's not exactly normal. He may not be normal, but he's fine the way he is. I couldn't imagine him any different. I kneeled down beside his bed and looked at him. His face looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, so much different then when he's awake. If only he could always be like that. It would make him so much more...

What am I thinking? He is my master and I am his servant. My opinions don't matter unless it's beneficial to him during work. I should get these thoughts out of my head. I stood up from where I was and left the room, making sure not to wake Ciel. I went to my room and changed into my nightgown, then laid down on my bed. Hopefully my mind will be clear by the morning. And hopefully we can solve this mystery quickly so we can go back home. Maybe we'll have some fun on this vacation.

**Authors Note: Happy birthday! May as well celebrate something because I updated! Holy goodness. This took my like, weeks to write. You know, the whole school thing getting in the way sets my writing back a lot. Anyways, there you go, another chapter.**

**I'm trying to get the feels to go slowly between these two but I don't want to be on chapter 25 and just then starting the romance. So, help me out people. The more you do, the more updates you get. Well, wish me luck in writing these stories quickly. Also in school. These teachers are cranky and old.**


	6. The Barrymore Secret

**The Barrymore Secret**

After the events of last night and the whole atmosphere of the town, the other servants were bummed out. They were sighing and moping over by a wall, sulking to themselves but not quietly. I walked over to them and talked. "What's wrong guys? I thought you were all excited for coming here." Bard looked up and gave me a bored expression. "We're all bored. There's nothing to do here."

Are they that simple minded? Do they not realize where we are? "You do remember this is a resort. You can go play at the beach. Sebastian was even kind enough to prepare us lunch." I pointed behind me at Sebastian holding a box with food stored inside. "Now now you three. Let's not waste another moment moping about." They all jumped up at Sebastian's comment.

That led to our situation now. Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny splashing about in the water while Ciel, Sebastian and I stayed on the shore, and Tanaka, doing his Tanaka business. Ciel stayed underneath an umbrella to avoid sunburning. I just laid on the beach chair and soaked in the sun. I need this, I am pale, so I should take this time to revert back to human and away from vampire appearance. "Serena, why don't you go swimming with the others?" I looked up to see Sebastian with his famous smile.

"I would rather not Sebastian. To be frank, I don't know how to. I just enjoy relaxing on the beach, soaking in the suns rays." Sebastian nodded and started preparing a drink for Ciel. "Hey Ciel. Why don't you go swimming?" He twitched when I asked him this then coughed. "I have more important things to do then swim." Does he really? I feel as if he's hiding something. "Young master, isn't it because you-" He was cut off by Ciel talking. "I don't have time to be playing around right now." If I'm correct, he's lying. I bet his situation is like mine. He probably has no idea how to swim.

"Anyways, we do have to deal with the demon hound." Ah right. The _demon hound _is still here. "You do know what it's form is by now correct?" I can't tell who he's talking to. Most likely Sebastian, he is more helpful in these kind of situations. "Come here a minute." Sebastian walked over and bent down, allowing Ciel to whisper to him. "Angela!" What? Angela? I looked over at Finny and saw him waving behind me.

I turned to see Angela sitting next to Tanaka underneath an umbrella. Why does she follow us? Should she not be with her master? I notice her staring this way and turned back around. "Yes my lord. I shall get that done right away." What did they talk about? "I thought you didn't like dogs." Sebastian stopped in his movements and turned his head with a smile. "Oh I don't. That is why I want to get this over with as quick as possible."

Sebastian left and we were still sitting here. I looked over at Ciel with his eye closed and smiled. "It's ironic isn't it?" He opened his eye and looked at me curiously. "What are you talking about?" I find this funny, I wonder if he will. "Sebastian is obsessed with cats, yet you're allergic to them so they're not allowed in the manor. Then again, Sebastian hates dogs, yet you named him after your previous one." I did my research on Ciel's past, just to see if there was any necessary information I should now. He gave a small smile and leaned back in his chair. "It is, isn't it?"

While Ciel and I were sitting on our chairs, the other servants were having lunch with Angela. In the middle of it, some villagers run up towards us and yelled. "They found him! James' bad dog has been caught!" The other servants were questionable, Angela looked distraught or relieved, I couldn't tell which. I looked up in winder and Ciel looked up, mandatory detective kicking in. The villagers ran away towards the hill and we all got up and followed.

At the top, all the town's people were gathered with a dog stuck on a leash, four or five men holding attack dogs, staring down the poor dog on the leash. Are they planning to kill the dog? Though I don't necessarily enjoy dogs, this is just inhumane. We all ran up there to here someone yell. "He's got something in his mouth!" A man with a stick walked forward complaining. "Spit it out mutt." He tried to grab the cloth out but the dog refuses to let go, determined to keep it in its mouth. The man, aggravated, began beating the dog with the stick.

What is he doing?! No one can do that to an animal, well maybe Sebastian. My point is, it's cruel! Why does he continue to do it?! "Stop it!" I looked over to see Finny with his fists clenched tight and tears threatening to come out. The man continued to beat the dog so Finny ran forward and pushed him out of the way. He bent down and started mumbling something, to quiet for me to hear.

"They interfered!" I turned to see the villagers yelling about us messing this up. "They interfered!" "They ruined it!" "Hang them up!" Just as the last comment implied, we were roped up onto a pillar. Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and slightly Tanaka had concerned looks. Ciel kept his placid expression, and I just stayed the same, knowing Sebastian would do something. Low and behold, the person that walked through the crowd was Lord Barrymore, followed by Angela.

"Please my lord. Let them go! They made a mistake!" Angela was trying to help us. At the same time, she's trying to deceive us. I can tell by her aura. "No! They interfered! We must deal with them and the dog before the demon hound deals with us!" Demon hound this, demon hound that. It's all fake in my eyes. A power hungry man trying to keep his position in life. That's the only thing I see. "Release the hounds!"

The dogs came running towards us but in the blink of an eye, Sebastian was in front of us, glaring at the dogs. They whimpered and stepped back in fear. Maybe Sebastian can teach me that trick later. "What are you doing?! Attack them!" The dogs disobeyed and just kept backing up in fear. I looked up to see Sebastian beginning to untie Ciel. I broke through my rope and looked straight at the heartless man. "It's over, Lord Barrymore. Give up now and we can all leave peacefully."

He gritted his teeth then put on the innocent act. "What are you talking about?" Does he honestly think he can get out of this? "Sebastian, if you would." He nodded and took out a vial. "In this vial is an element creating a phosphorus glow. This is what you doused the dog with to disguise it as the demon hound." Lord Barrymore jumped back a moment then remained his position.

"So what? What does that prove?" We continued our little show for the villagers. "Serena, if you would." I nodded and went over to a tree, then pressed the button, having a silhouette of a howling wolf pop up. I decided I would explain this one. It fascinates me. "Lord Barrymore used a projection of a howling wolf to deceive us. Even if we just found this in the manor, I saw him do it. I also saw him pour the phosphorus element on the dog."

The villagers were mumbling now on this new bit of information. "And finally.." Sebastian walked to the beaten dog and grabbed the cloth out of its mouth. "This cloth is from Lord Barrymore's pants leg. A fine material indeed." So that's why his pants leg was torn. "In conclusion-" My turn! "Lord Barrymore killed James, proclaiming it was simply the demon hound. You have all been living a lie, played only by Lord Barrymore himself, the one who set these rules as to which the _demon hound _attacks if not followed."

The villagers all began screaming. "You killed him! You killed James!" They all hoisted him up and left us to ourselves. Sebastian and I removed the roped from all the others and rejoined Ciel. "Case closed then." I looked at Ciel and smiled slightly. Although he says this, I'm not quite sure right now. It all went to easy. I heard weeping from in front of me and saw Finny kneeled down in front of the dog. "He didn't deserve this. He should've been treated better. But.." Poor Finny, he must love animals.

I walked forward and kneeled down beside Finny, then leaned onto him. "Finny. He's in a nice place now. Running around on the marshmallow clouds with all the other dogs." He nodded and wiped his tears away. I patted his head and then rubbed his back. His sobs got quieter as he calmed down. "You know, I bet he's still happy. Now he can roam free without a leash holding him back." Finny nodded once more and stood up, then we all returned to the manor.

**Later During the Night **

Laying in my room, I kept thinking of todays earlier events. Lord Barrymore was sent to the dungeon so he couldn't leave and he would soon be punished. Even though we had found the culprit, I still had an uneasy feeling about this town. Maybe I'm being too paranoid. Maybe I'm just overreacting to the situation at hand and I just need to calm down and forget about it.

A scream erupted so loud that I jumped up. Maybe I'm _right _and should go find out what that was. I stood up, grabbed my coat and raced out the room. Hopefully someone else heard that, to prove I'm not crazy. As soon as I thought that, Ciel and Sebastian were running right beside me. I looked up to Sebastian and he nodded, obviously aware of my suspisions. I then looked over at Ciel.

He had a hard look and kept running. What's he thinking about? Eventually, we reached the dungeon which was where the scream came from. Sebastian kicked down the door with ease and we all filed in. When we got to the cell Lord Barrymore was in, he wasn't. There was a limb and a lot of blood.

"Oh my.. where did he go?" I looked around to see if I could find any clues. Maybe the giant hole in the wall is something helpful. I hope we find out what happened. I'm not leaving until we do. "Serena." I turned to see Ciel looking into my eyes. "Yes young master?" He kept his face and continued. "Go look around and see if you can find anything."

"Alright. I'll be quick. Ciel, don't do anything rash until I get back. I don't care if Sebastian is with you, you _do not _leave this house." He sighed but nodded. I turned towards Sebastian and frowned. "You sir, are not to let him leave. You and I both know he does not follow other people's directions. If I find out you let him outside, I won't hesitate to attack you, even _if _you are a demon."

He blinked and smiled. "Of course. I will make sure he stays inside until you return. Though your threat is questionable, I don't want the worst situation to come out." I knew he was talking about the fight. It would most likely end up with me dead. "Fine. I'll be back soon." I ran outside the house and began searching for the man.

This better end soon, I don't want to leave Ciel alone that long. Sebastian is good, but I don't trust him with Ciel. To him he's just a late night snake waiting to finish cooking so it can taste the best. Even though he's just my master, I will protect him as if he was my brother. No, as if he was my soul mate. No matter what, that boy will not die until the time is right. Hopefully that time won't come.

**AN: Alright there you go. Another chapter. Now, most people write one story and don't write another until they're done. But I've been reading this book The Hunchback Assignments and I've gotten an idea. I'm trying to write an original story this time.**

**I'm also trying to write a Sword Art Online story. The thing is, if I post it on here, I'll have to keep track of it and I don't have that much time with school and after-school activities. So, I'd like to know if you guys would like either of those stories posted on here once I finish at least one chapter of them.**

**I like writing stories and the stories I do write are fun to write. But I want to give you guys a variety of stories, not just fanfictions. So hopefully you guys give me some feedback. Just tell me if you would like either of those stories on here or at least want a description. Also, if you want a certain story made, tell me and I'll try it out. I just want you guys involved in this process in some way.**

**Thanks for reading all these chapters and I hope you continue to. I look forward to all of your comments and suggestions. Type to you later!  
~Nari**


End file.
